The request for funds for a third year is to enable us to conclude the research. Originally projected as a three-year research, we have been funded to this point for two years. Although we attempted to complete the research in two years, the establishment of the data bank with which to draw a theoretically relevant sample of CMHC's to study afforded us an opportunity to enrich the research. Also enlarging the research was the development and further use of the empirical model of CMHC's, and the dimensions of CMHC outreach, mental health worker professionalism, and CMHC Director ideology. These additions to the originally projected three-year study makes essential a third year of support for the completion of the research. At the present time, all data are collected, coded, and punched. The preliminary transcription of the twenty Center Director interviews is now in process. In order to complete the research there remains a complex and extensive series of statistical analyses (path analysis, analysis of variance, correlational analysis) on worker roles and role conflict as predicted by organizational setting, professional affiliation, administrative position and the set of cognitive intervening variables. In addition, we propose a content and thematic analysis of the CMHC Director interviews, per se, and as they relate to worker roles. Additionally, we will utilize the data bank to refine the empirical model of CMHC's and test its utility as a predictor of CMHC functioning. Our final task will be the writing of the report and the dissemination of findings to those CMHC professionals who have so generously cooperated in this research.